


talk me down

by xsimplesoul



Series: let's go to the movies [8]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Fights, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsimplesoul/pseuds/xsimplesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Jesse don't like to fight, but when they do, there are three different styles that they utilize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. so if you don't mind, i'll walk that line

**pt. 1 **so if you don't mind, i'll walk that line****

Beca and Jesse have three different fighting styles.

The first is the "I'm mad at you but not really in an angry way but more like I'm going to complain until you're fed up" style. They're silly and petty, usually over something trivial like dinner plans or movie selections.

* * *

They typically look a little something like this:

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Jesse groans. "Why not?"

"Jesse," Beca says slowly, exasperated. "Are you seriously asking me why not?"

He nods.

"Because I'm not spending $350 on a fucking glider hoverboard."

"But Be-caw," he pouts. "It'll be like in  _Back to the Future_!"

"I don't fucking care."

A week later, Jesse's spinning circles around Beca's body on his noise-free glider.

Beca doesn't speak to him for a whole day, instead opting to cooly ignore him while they were out studying on the quad.

That is, until he manages to lose his balance and nearly face plants into the pavement.

And ten minutes later, she's still laughing uncontrollably at his mediocre attempts at wooing her.

* * *

Sometimes, they go like this:

"Jesse, baby," Beca says sweetly, batting her lashes into Jesse's disturbed face.

He's only mildly concerned. "Er, what?"

"Hand me the remote, won't ya?" She smiles cutely, eye crinkles and everything.

He could say yes, but  _Napoleon Dynamite_  was on next, and he hasn't seen that movie since he was thirteen. So, naturally, he  _needs_  to watch it.

"You're cute," he grins, pinching her cheek stiffly. "But no."

She groans in frustration. "Please? There's a new episode of  _Kitchen Nightmares_  and you  _know_  Gordon Ramsay's ape-shit rage turns me on."

"Aren't you hilarious? No." He hides the remote somewhere Beca can't see, much to her dislike.

When  _Napoleon Dynamite_  finally starts, Beca won't shut up.

"This movie sucks."

"Honestly, what the hell is this?"

"This is stupid."

Sure, her commentary gets old (and, dare he say, downright annoying), but there's a part of him that sort of agrees with her. What was once called brilliant in his middle school days, was now called dull and, well, middle-school humor.

Nonetheless, he wasn't going to fork over the remote that easily.

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to," he says gruffly, his eyes narrowed as Beca continued spewing more insults at the film. "Just saying."

She stares at him blankly. "Okay."

She gets up from her spot wedged between him and the couch and promptly leaves.

He sticks it out the entire movie, feeling a little bit smug but also a little bit bad. Maybe his stubbornness needed to tone down a notch.

So he pulls out his phone and texts her, "Fine. I'll admit it. The movie was terrible."

And fifteen minutes later, she's back in her spot in his dorm room, gloating over her victory as they watch Gordon Ramsay lose his shit.

* * *

Hell, they had silly little fights before they even became a couple:

They're at the dining hall in the morning for breakfast. They usually get there at the same time and get the same thing, a mini package of Frosted Flakes, and then they have a casual breakfast together before heading off to their first classes of the day.

This day was different.

There was only one package of Frosted Flakes.

Jesse seems to spot this first, quickly speeding up next to a confused, groggy Beca. She squints at the shelf of cereals, suddenly realizing his motivation, and almost breaks out into a sprint in order to get it first.

"Those Frosted Flakes are mine, nerd!" She screeches, nearly colliding into another student.

He swiftly dodges incoming students, his eyes dead set on the shelf of cereals. "Nope, Tony the Tiger is calling my name."

She tries to shove him to her side, but she's too tiny to do any real damage, as strong as she is in that compact body, and he ends up at the shelf just a second before her. He grabs the package and holds it high over his head, snickering at her attempts to snatch it from him.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes."

"Give it!"

"No?"

"Jesse!"

"Beca."

"Fork over the Frosted Flakes, Swanson!"

"Finders keepers, losers weepers!"

She glares at him, still jumping at the cereal. "Are you an actual toddler?"

"No, but you look like one," he retorts, amused at her measly attempts to grab the package.

"Screw you," she grumbles.

He moves away, still amused, but decides to pick up a bottle of milk for her. She's grimacing when she grabs the Raisin Bran, and she stubbornly takes Jesse's pity milk. They pay for their items and instinctively sit at their usual table.

"That was an asshole move."

"All's fair in love and war," he reasons, maybe a little too smugly for her tastes.

"You're at an advantage," she complains, grudgingly pouring the milk over her cereal. "You have longer legs and arms. It's not fair."

"It's not my fault I have perfect physique."

She scowls.

He feels bad about his behavior and buys her a family-sized box of Frosted Flakes later that day, complete with wrapping paper and a bow.

* * *

These kind of fights, as shown, don't last very long.


	2. i wanna sleep next to you

**pt. 2 i wanna sleep next to you**

* * *

The second style is the "I can't deal with you get out of my face" kind of fight. They go a little something like this:

* * *

Moving in was a natural progression.

When the lease is up at his apartment, Beca asks him to move in with her. It's the least she could do. It's not like it was weird or new or anything- Jesse already has a toothbrush and a drawer filled with his boxers and hoodies at her place, and he always leaves his favorite mug at her place, anyways. It's not a huge deal.

The first week or so living together is just them having amazing sex on their bed, or kitchen counter, or shower. For some reason, sharing things, even though it wasn't a new thing, turned them into raging, sex-crazed animals. It's fun calling it their bed, or kitchen, or shower, because, well, it's theirs.

_Theirs._

Their bed. Their table. Their shower. Their fridge. Their couch. Their bathroom.

Their apartment.

Sharing wasn't a foreign concept. They've been together for far too long for it to be. It couldn't be that hard.

Well, that's what Beca thought.

Beca's screech, followed by a splash, is what wakes him up most nights. Then, there's the inevitable scream.

"JESSE!"

He'll come running to the bathroom, fully alert. He then finds her, ass plunged into the toilet, scowling.

His lips are twitching at the ends.

"How many  _fucking_  times do I have to tell you to put the toilet seat down?!" She yells irritably. "This is disgusting."

He helps her up and lets her clean herself up, with his face twitching and mouth pinched together the whole time.

"It literally takes one push of the finger to put the toilet seat down, why is that so hard?!" She complains, glaring at him.

He's usually really good at holding it together while she's going at her murder spree. But this time, he can't help it; he bursts into laughter, ignoring Beca's fury.

"You think this is funny?" Her nostrils flare, eyes practically glowing in rage. "You think this is  _funny_?"

He shakes his head, still getting his giggles out. She trudges out of the bathroom and sleeps on the far end of her side of the bed for the rest of the night.

* * *

From then on out, she starts to realize the little things he does that irk her.

The fact that he can never decide on what to have for dinner.

The fact that she keeps finding his DVDs  _everywhere_ , and he's barely been there a month.

The fact that sometimes he uses her towel and when she goes to shower, her towel is all damp and gross.

The fact that he puts the toilet paper roll on the wrong way- It goes  _over_ , not under.

The fact that he forgets to tell her that there's no milk until  _after_  she pours the cereal into her bowl.

The fact that he never puts his dishes in the sink, and how, instead, he puts them  _beside_  it.

(C'mon, it's not that hard to move them three inches to the left, dude.)

And then, there's, or course, the reoccurring fucking toilet seat.

* * *

It's no wonder she explodes eventually.

It's about the umpteenth time that month she's fallen into the toilet bowl, and she's just about had it.

"That's. It." She huffs after cleaning herself up. It's still early in the night. Jesse's situated on his side of the bed, watching a movie on his laptop. She stomps out angrily and stops in front of Jesse, who gives her a confused look.

"What?"

"The toilet seat."

The look of realization dawns his face, and Beca  _almost_  feels bad for him. "Fuck, I'm sorry Becs. I promise it won't happen again."

"That's what you said last time," she scoffs, determined to hold her ground.

"Jeez, I'm sorry, okay? I swear I'll try to remember next time. You're overreacting," he counters, maybe sounding a little hostile.

She glares at him. "What? Overreacting? Me?"

He returns the glare, shutting the laptop angrily. "Yes, you."

She scowls. "You're such a dick."

"I'm being the dick?"

"God, you're so fucking annoying," she lets out an exasperated groan, feeling the rage boil in her blood. "You have the worst homely habits  _ever_. It drives me god damn insane."

He gets up from his spot, and suddenly he's towering over her. "Are you being serious right now?"

"Yes!" She snaps. "Your stuff is everywhere. You never put the dishes in the sink. You're indecisive as hell when it comes to eating. You never put the toilet seat down. The list goes on!"

"If you're so annoyed of me living here, why'd you ask me to move in then?" He challenges.

She shrinks under his gaze, but she's not willing to give up so easily. "That's not the point."

He scoffs. "Okay then, Beca. I'll give you your fucking space."

And with that, he takes a pillow and a fleece throw and marches out of their room, slamming the door behind him.

She's left looking at the door, shaking with anger. She's sure her face is red, and instead of going after him, she shuts the lights off and lies down on their bed, eyes towards the ceiling, her heart going a mile a minute.

* * *

The bed is cold without him.

She tosses and turns on the sheets, struggling to find a comfortable position. She's still pissed, but her anger gradually simmers down. It's one in the morning, about two hours since their clash, and she's left with a gross, guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Sure, all of his habits were, justifiably, annoying.

But maybe she should've talked to him about it, instead of, you know, imploding in front of him.

It's just that, discussing things like an actual, rational adult was scary. Beca's much better at using a sword than her words.

Consequently, she can't sleep. She's tired as hell, but she still can't seem to fall into the dream wasteland. As much as she doesn't want to admit, she's gotten used to Jesse at her side at night. She finds comfort in falling asleep with the soft thump of his heartbeat against her back.

At this point, it's her own annoying habit.

She sucks up her pride, wraps herself up in her duvet, and peeks out the hallway. She tiptoes into the living room, relieved to see him snoozing away on the couch with the pillow and throw he snatched earlier. She bites her lip, questioning her actions by cursing herself a billion different things in her mind. She groans to herself and grudgingly scampers to his side, snugly fitting at the edge of the couch. She closes her eyes, drapes the duvet over their bodies, and attempts to sleep.

He stirs, feeling the small of her back push against his. He awakens almost immediately, being the light sleeper that he is, and sits up from his spot, rubbing his eyes, blearily looking at Beca's tiny form.

"What the..."

"Shh," she shushes, resting uncomfortably at the edge of the couch. "Don't you dare say anything."

He falls back asleep with a smug smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt sent in by the lovely youandmetryingtofindthelight on Tumblr.


	3. i wanna come home to you [1/2]

**pt. 3 i wanna come home to you [1/2]**

* * *

 

And finally, there's the "psychologically damaging" fight.

This fight is very rare for them. It's happened only a few times, the most notable being in their third year at Barden:

* * *

The girls start noticing something very, very wrong with Beca the moment she steps into practice.

She's practically bristling with anger the whole time, letting Chloe take over for the entire practice session. Beca's not always a happy camper during Bellas rehearsal, but she's never been this livid before.

It's scary.

This goes on for the past couple of days. It's definitely confusing- especially since she refused to talk to anybody about whatever was pissing her off. But with WBUJ always playing in the house, the girls slowly, but surely, begin to piece it all together.

For the past week, the Bella house has been vibrating with songs by people screaming and cursing, backed up with earsplitting guitar solos. People were beginning to wonder if WBUJ was being run by a bunch of emo middle schoolers.

Apparently, Beca's rage even goes as far as passive aggressively dedicating  _certain_  songs to a  _certain_  person. And these song choices were not exactly pleasing to hear or hard figure out.

Angry Beca was never fun. She pushed for harder workouts and she snapped at every little thing. Plus, she managed to kick Fat Amy out of their own room- and Amy's never a pushover. In fact, Amy even admits that she's scared of Beca's steamroller of rage. All of the Bellas were.

Chloe finally calls for an emergency Bella meeting  _without_  Beca. She's had just about the last straw when Eamon's "Fuck It" blares out the speakers for the twentieth time that week, and she's determined to put an end to this.

"Ladies, we have a problem with Beca," she begins, promptly scanning the girls' faces for any sign of confusion. "She's exhibiting all signs of post-dramatic breakup syndrome, and we need to do something about it before she drives even  _me_  insane."

The girls murmur their agreement.

"I think it's traumatic, Chlo," Ashley points out. "But I agree. What should we do?"

"Yeah, what could we even do? Hook her up with a hot dad?" Everyone shows their disapproval of Amy's idea with a frown.

"No, Ames. We all know Beca is crazy in love with Jesse, even if she won't admit it. And Jesse's crazy for Beca."

"Are we sure? Her music choices lately say otherwise."

"Give her a break, she's going through her angry breakup stage right now. It'll be all sad Adele and Sam Smith songs for the next month if we don't do anything about it."

"I don't think this is a good idea, you know, the whole butting into their business thing. Shouldn't we let them figure out whatever they're fighting about themselves?" Cynthia-Rose tries, but the girls shake their heads.

"They're both stubborn. It'll never end unless we butt into it. It's practically our job as her very best friends," Chloe sighs matter-of-factly. "Any ideas, ladies?"

"Chloe, are we sure we want to get involved?" Jessica asks, eyebrows knitted together in contemplation. "Maybe it was meant to be?"

Chloe gapes at her. "I refuse to believe that this is the end of Jesse and Beca. It's impossible. They're... They're Jesse and Beca."

The girls burst into hushed whispers amongst themselves. "It's entirely possible. How about we try to ask Beca what happened?"

"We couldn't get it out of her even if we tried," Amy shrugs. "She kicked me out of my own room, for Christ's sake."

"Hmm, how about we get it out of Jesse?"

Lilly squeaks her disagreement. "He's not talking, either. Donald told me."

Stacie groans. "So now what?"

* * *

The girl leaves Beca alone for another week. The music stays pretty the same, except for that Chloe was right; Beca's stuck in a few sad Adele and Sam Smith into WBUJ's daytime slots. They weren't sure butting in would be necessary, but then Chloe spots Beca wearing Jesse's Treble hoodie every night.

Yep, whatever it was, it was  _definitely_  something bad. And Beca sure as hell wasn't over it.

Chloe's contemplates ambushing Beca in the shower again in order to get something out of the raging brunette, until a different opportunity arises. She's in the dining hall with Amy, yet again trying to swap the Bellas' dirty dishes with new ones, when they spot Benji quietly munching on a grilled cheese sandwich in the corner.

She nudges Amy, who immediately charges for him.

"Benji, how are you, mate?" Amy calls. The boy looks up from his food and lends them a welcoming smile.

"I'm good. What about you two?"

"See, Benji, that's the problem. We're not."

He's a little confused, but shrugs it off. "Um, may I ask why?"

Amy pulls a seat out from the table and sits across him, her elbows propping her head up. Chloe goes along with it hesitantly, unsure of what Amy's next action would be.

"Beca kicked me out of our own room, so now I'm crashing in Chloe's for the time being," Amy sighs dramatically. "And it's no fun. Chloe here is a snorer."

"Hey, you're not allowed to say that in public!"

Amy rolls her eyes. "See, no fun at all."

"Oh," Benji chews on his lip, unsure of how to react. "So Beca kicked you out?"

She nods solemnly. "I heard that she and Jesse are going through something."

Benji drops his head towards his empty plate, desperately trying to find something distracting. Amy clears her throat loudly, rubbing her hands together darkly.

"Do you know anything about this?"

He raises his head reluctantly. "Um, er, sort of. Jesse's been pretty sad lately."

"Has he told you anything?" Chloe pushes, and she swears she can physically see him break into hives.

"No, uh, he hasn't."

Amy slams a hand on the table threateningly, making him jump. "Are you sure? Tell me the truth so that I can sleep in my own bloody bed again!"

"I am! He hasn't said anything. But Beca has," he says in a small voice, nearly jumping out of his skin at her demand.

The girls lean in, as if they were about to hear secret information. "Go on," the redhead urges.

"It's... They fought about the Bellas."

Amy and Chloe exchange a bewildered look. "What?"

"He said that she never finds the time to hang out with him- says she's always with you girls. She denied it, he got hurt, she fought him, he fought back, and now they won't speak to each other."

"That's it? That's what this whole blow-up is about?"

Benji nods. "She likes to rant to me."

Chloe will admit that she's a little hurt that Beca wouldn't go to the girls to rant, but at the same time, she can't blame her. Nationals was upon them and Beca really was with the girls 24/7- Not that it was a bad thing, unless, you know, you're Jesse apparently.

"Um, so is this the end of them? I don't want to believe it, but it's been the longest they've gone without speaking to each other," Chloe asks, sighing at the end.

"I don't think so... They're just going through a rough patch. They just need to apologize to each other and rationalize a bit. Jesse won't stop watching  _The Breakfast Club._ "

"And Beca's been wearing out that Treble hoodie of his," Amy points out.

"This calls for an intervention."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this three-shot turned into a three-shot with a part two attached to the third piece... Confusing, I know. I didn't really intend for it to go this way, but hey, it happened. I'll admit that it was pretty fun and refreshing writing in another person's view, let me know if I didn't fail completely lol.
> 
> Sorry for not updating, it's been a hectic midterm season!


	4. i wanna come home to you [2/2]

**pt. 3: i wanna come home to you [2/2]**

* * *

She's miserable.

She's good at fighting, but that doesn't mean she feels so great about it. In fact, she's been feeling like complete and utter shit since Jesse confronted her.

It started when Jesse told her he was accepted into film school.

In Los Angeles.

Next year.

She had mixed feelings about this. A part of her was happy for him for pursuing his dream. Another part was just a tiny bit bitter, but mostly, she was upset at him for leaving.

It's selfish. She doesn't want him to go because– let's face it– it was her dream.  _She_  was the one who was supposed to be living the dream in LA as a music producer, not him.

She stayed at Barden because of him and the girls. She stayed for  _them_ , not really herself. She didn't mean to fall in love with stupid a cappella and her stupid, a cappella, puppy-eyed boyfriend. She's supposed to be making music, damn it, and  _not_  with her mouth.

Yet, here she is, lamenting over all of this. She's jealous that he's leaving and she's pissed that she fell for him in the first place. Nobody can expect her to be ecstatic over someone that she loves leaving her for God-knows how long. He's not allowed to leave her with just the girls and Benji. She can't imagine the rest of college without him supporting her and loving her by her side.

Ugh, she wouldn't even be in this mess if she hadn't kissed him in Lincoln Center two years ago.

It sucks being bitter and angry and happy at the same time. So instead of addressing these feelings like a rational human being, she built her walls back up and avoided him, a very old school Beca thing of her to do.

Unlike her, however, Jesse's a rational (and observant) human being and demanded to know why she was avoiding him. It wasn't threatening at all, but Beca decided to make it that way, and, well, she blew up. Then he blew up. They both blew up about a lot of things, a lot of irrelevant, petty things. Next thing she knows, they're screaming at each other over stupid little things that she can't even remember and suddenly she's locked in her room for the next two weeks.

She goes outside to run the station, go to classes and practice, and to eat and use the bathroom. But other than that, she's gone as far as kicking Amy out of her own room (Dick move, she knows) in order to sulk alone. She manifests her feelings in her music, per usual, mostly through the WBUJ station radio. You know, so that everyone can feel her inner turmoil.

She misses him, but she's also mad at him, so she doesn't know what to do. She's too stubborn to apologize, likewise with him. They're great at fighting, in retrospect. They don't usually last this long, though, and frankly, Beca doesn't know how to handle it.

She tries with her music, but even that turns into sad Adele and Sam Smith. The best she could come up with is wearing his hoodie to at least pretend he was still around. But it's not enough. She misses having him by her side instead of locking herself in the radio station booth with him stacking CDs on the outside. It's stupid. Like, she can't even get halfway through _The Breakfast Club_  without crying. It's  _that_  stupid.

It's lonely, the whole pushing everyone away kinda thing.

* * *

It's been a little over two and a half weeks since they fought. The girls have been stepping on eggshells around her, unsure of how to handle her emotions. Chloe and Amy try, but she shuts them out. She tells Benji some of it, because he's genuinely worried for her and his best friend (she twists the truth a little bit, telling him it was about the Bellas). She trusts him to understand. Plus, she feels better getting it off her chest.

But suddenly, even he gets all finicky around her. Not that he's usually squirmish, because he is, it's just that it's more than usual. The girls seem to ease up though– they're all very giggly and bubbly.

It's all very weird. And suspicious.

Nonetheless, she ignores whatever antics that they're going through and goes to work at the radio station. Jesse's the only one there, earbuds plugged in as he stacks CDs, clearly ignoring her. She heads straight to the booth, minding her own business for the next four hours.

She sneaks a peek at Jesse, who was soundly asleep on the desk, his cheek pressed against the hard laminate. She rolls her eyes and slams a pile of vinyls next to him, startling him awake. He glares at her, checks his watch, and gets up to leave. Beca's readying her things and shuts off the lights, nearly running into Jesse blind on her way out the door.

"Are you gonna leave?" She asks, eyes narrowed at him in the dimmed light.

"Um, about that," he sighs, exasperated. "The door isn't budging."

"What?" She shoves him out of the way and pushes the door as hard as she can, her teeth gritted when the door doesn't move. "It's not even locked."

"I know that," he retorts, joining her in pushing the door. They fail, and Beca slumps against the hard glass in defeat. "I'll try the emergency exit."

He leaves, but she finds herself trailing after him after being creeped out by all the darkness in the lonely radio station.

"Did you get it open?"

Jesse jiggles the doorknob, pulling at it as hard as he can before giving up. "It hasn't been used in forever, it's useless."

Panic arises in her chest. "Holy shi– holy fuck. This  _cannot_  be happening."

Her first instinct is to call the police, but that seems a bit extreme, if she's gonna be honest. She considers breaking open a window, but before that, she tries to rationalize any other way of escape. She immediately dials Chloe, ignoring Jesse's rampant attempts at getting the doors to open.

She tells the redhead their situation. Chloe assures her that help is on the way, and it gives Beca a little comfort. Still, she can't help the panic from overcoming her entire body. She takes a seat on one of the raggedy old couches, burying her face into her hands to calm herself down. Her heart is racing, and she suddenly feels lightheaded.

Apparently, she was shaking, and Jesse seems to have noticed. "Becs? Are you okay?"

She looks up to see him approaching her worriedly, crouching in front of her bent form. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Chloe's dealing with it, it's okay."

She can tell that he's not very convinced by the way he was looking at her. His eyes are full of concern, and he's reaching out to clasp his hands with hers. The gesture helps a little– it's comforting, having their hands locked together. He quietly moves beside her on the couch, moving his arms to wrap around her shoulders, letting her lean into him.

They stay like that for awhile– just sitting in silence, her wrapped in his arms, his hand caressing her shoulder.

She hates that it feels so good, so right. It's ridiculous that she feels this way. It's like Jesse's a magnet or some shit, and after feeling so alone for the past two weeks, it feels so good being back to his side.

The moment lasts for a good ten minutes, but of course, he has to ruin it.

"Beca, we need to talk."

She uncomfortably shifts from his hold, turning to face him. "Okay."

"I'm sorry I blew up. It wasn't okay."

"Yeah."

He sighs impatiently. "Yeah? Just a 'yeah'?"

"What do you want me to say?" She challenges, maybe a little too boldly. He scoots away from her, clearly hurt.

His eyebrows knit together, huffing frustratedly. "I don't know. Maybe an apology?"

"For what?"

He groans in frustration. "C'mon, Becs. Don't be like this."

"Like what?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Beca! Why are you acting like this? If you want to break up, just  _say_  it. Own up, we're fucking adults!"

She's starting to get red in the face now, her blood boiling already. "Own up? Alright," she says calmly, her jaw clenched in anger. "I'm scared, okay? I'm terrified. I'm fucking terrified. There, I'm  _sorry!"_

A part of her is shocked and sad to hear that he was actually challenging her to break up with him, but mostly, she's pissed.

His face softens a little, but she can tell he's not about to back down. " _You're_  terrified? How are you terrified?! I'm the one leaving to uncharted territory!"

"That's the fucking thing, Jesse! You're leaving," she snaps bitterly. "You're leaving to follow your dreams and I'm here sulking over the fact that I won't be. I'm useless. I failed. Of course I'm terrified, asshole. I don't know what I'm doing with my fucking life!"

She doesn't realize the hot tears stinging her eyes were running down her cheeks until now, when Jesse's wiping them away with the pads of his thumbs.

"I'm sorry, okay? Are you happy? Are you happy now?"

He hushes her gently, scooting back to her side and taking her back into his arms. She's stiff, still fighting to let him in. "No, I'm not. Is this what this was about? Beca," he sighs, rubbing her temples gently. "Beca..."

"Stop," she says heavily. "Jesse, stop."

He does what he's told, not wanting to push her. "I'm sorry."

"See, that's the problem. You shouldn't be sorry, for fuck's sake. At least, not for this. You said some shitty things, but you shouldn't be sorry about me being a selfish asshole," Beca mumbles, avoiding his gaze. "I'm so fucking scared. I don't know what I'm doing. I should've left for LA when I had the chance."

He nods sympathetically, waiting for her to go on.

"I avoided you because I– I almost regret this all. I regret Barden. I regret the Bellas. I regret trusting my dad. I regret," she swallows hard, "I regret falling in love. I don't deserve any of it. Life would be so much more simple if I just left after high school and started my career the way I wanted it to. You going to LA... It was my dream for so long, and after forgetting about it for the few years being here, it's just– It's just that it hit me, you know? My life wasn't supposed to be this way."

"Can I talk for a second?" He asks calmly, waiting for her to nod. "Beca, it's okay. Who ever let you believe that your life wasn't supposed to be this way– filled with love and support and people who care about you? Who let you believe this? It's going to be okay, Becs. You deserve all of it. I promise you."

He's still angry, but it's different now. Beca can't quite place her finger on it. It's in the way his voice cracked and in the way the veins on his neck were pulsing out of his skin. He's fierce and determined– It's not like before. He's not angry at her anymore.

It makes her feel better.

"How are you so sure?" She asks, this time her voice has a twinge of vulnerability. It's strange how her emotions worked.

"I don't know, Becs. I just know that you are talented, and smart, and above all, you're Beca Mitchell. You're amazing. You deserve all of the love and support you have, and I'm sorry that you don't realize that. But I hope you do soon," he says tenderly, tilting her chin to meet her gaze. "I love you, and we can continue working on this. Everything is going to be okay.  _I promise_."

She wipes away whatever dignity she has left from her eyes, letting out a shuddery sigh. "Thank you. I missed you so much," she admits. "Do you still want to break up or..?"

His eyes nearly bulge out of its sockets, and she almost laughs at the sight, but she holds it in for the sake of keeping the angst. "No! Never," he exclaims, lifting her in his lap. She instinctively straddles his waist. "I missed you, too. I watched  _The Breakfast Club_  every night for the past two weeks."

"Oh, I was hoping you'd get my messages through the radio."

"I got them."

He offers her a shy smile, finally leaning in to kiss her on the lips. She gratefully takes him, relishing the soft feel against hers. It's silly, but whatever weight she was bearing for the past two weeks immediately disappeared in that moment. The feel of his lips on hers again was enough to lift her mood alone.

It's ridiculous– the way he makes her feel.

* * *

To: Chloe

From: Beca

_"Hurry the fuck up. The radio station is scary at night."_

Chloe and the girls study the text carefully. They're all crowded around the couch, analyzing the text critically.

"Do you think it worked?"

"Is that a happy or annoyed 'fuck'?"

"Any clues of a make-up?"

"I don't know, ladies. What's the general consensus?"

"I mean, maybe she just wants to get back home?"

"Yeah, okay, but does she want to get home because it's scary at the radio station or because being locked up with Jesse is too much to handle?"

"Could be both."

"Could be the former."

Chloe frowns, unsure of what to reply to the brunette. The whole point in locking the two up was to get them back together, and Beca's vague text was not helping with confirming a mission success.

She hums in deep thought before typing out a reply.

To: Beca

From: Chloe

_"What if I told you that I can't guarantee anything until the morning?"_

Beca's reply comes about a minute later, rather slow in text-time. She takes that as a good thing. Or maybe it was bad?

To: Chloe

From: Beca

_"Omg can you just hurry up and get me and Jesse out of here._ _"_

The girls stare at the response in shock.

"She said his  _name_."

"They definitely got back together."

"This calls for a celebration!"

"Pass me the booze!"

"I get my bloody room back! FUCK YES!"

"Do you think they did it in the radio station? That would be hot."

"Stacie, that's... Not the point."

"So, mission accomplished?"

Chloe nods reluctantly, receiving a rousing round of applause from her troops. "I don't think we can say definitely, but we can assume. If we happen to be wrong, we'll just have to go back to the drawing board and start all over."

The ladies groan simultaneously, which Chloe ignores. "Alright, Lilly. We need you to get them out, now. I'll come with."

* * *

Chloe can't help the grin on her face when she sees Beca and Jesse standing closely together through the window of the radio station. Turns out, Lilly's weird habit of locking people inside buildings came into great use. Truly, Lilly's mastermind skills are the real winners here.

Lilly unbudges the door effortlessly and pushes it open. The seemingly happy couple thanks them immediately and Beca locks the building this time, noticing Chloe's cheshire cat-like smile the whole way home.

"Wait the fuck up, you planned this shit, didn't you?!" She screams, sounding impossibly loud in the darkness of Barden's campus.

Jesse, who's at Beca's side, looks at the three Bellas in disbelief. "Becs, what are you insinuating here?"

"They did it on purpose! They locked us in the radio station on purpose! That's why they've been so ho-hum! You  _bitches_!" She yells, making Lilly and Chloe run for their lives back to the Bella house. "Look at those cowards! They so did it! What the FUCK."

"Thanks girls!" Jesse calls after them, snickering as Beca curses the whole way to the Trebles house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all of "talk me down!" Hope you guys liked it! I know I said I wasn't updating this until next week but some of you sent me some really sweet messages and it totally motivated me to finish it. Thank you, you lovely people.
> 
> Next up might possibly get the M-rating– I'm not sure yet. I'll keep you posted on my profile, per usual. It may or may not be for a mystery project, so it might be posted as a separate story from the "Let's Go to the Movies" series. So, look out for that.
> 
> All I'll tell you right now is that it involves lifeguard!Jesse ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten a few prompts asking for Beca and Jesse to get into a fight, so I thought I'd tie all of them into one little three-part. The next one will be up in a couple of days. None of these fights are chronological, just to get that out there. I had a hard time coming up with some argument ideas, so comments/kudos would be super encouraging and much appreciated!


End file.
